Tarde
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Astoria está cansada de esperar por Draco, y ahora él debe darle lo que quiere. [One-shot]


**_Nota:_** Este es un one-shot realmente corto. Lo tenía guardado en mis borradores desde creo que Septiembre en espera de ver la luz, y pensé que con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo, necesitaba terminarlo y distraerme. Así que aquí está. Cabe destacar que Draco y Astoria son de mis parejas favoritas en el universo de Harry Potter, y la muerte de Astoria en The Cursed Child fue de lo más injusta. En fin. Espero les guste. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **Tarde.**

.

 _So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors._

 _Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before._

El viento golpeó mi rostro en el momento en el que abrí la puerta que daba al jardín de su casa; veía todo rojo y borroso, una porque estaba demasiado molesta por lo que había dentro, por lo que me esperaba. La otra porque las ganas de llorar eran tan grandes como mi rabia. La carga de mi equipaje era la misma que sentía en mi pecho. Me sofocaba, me enloquecía. Quería gritar, quería golpear algo - quería llorar.

Pero no iba a llorar. Astoria Greengrass no lloraría por un hombre, y mucho menos por un Malfoy. Simplemente no iba a demostrar mis debilidades en frente de él… no de nuevo. Había aprendido de mis errores.

Lo dejé entrar en mi vida una vez, le di una oportunidad para demostrarme que todo lo que me había dicho antes era cierto, pero la desperdició; justo como desperdició muchas otras cosas. Mi amor, mi tiempo y mi lealtad. Draco no sabía mantener algo constante en su vida, todo lo que tenía era pasajero, fugaz. Así había sido con todo, incluso conmigo. Y no importaba cuánto intentaba de mantenerme allí, él siempre me alejaba.

No importaba cuánto quisiera yo estar con él, siempre terminábamos en lo mismo. Era un círculo vicioso.

"Astoria…" No. No quería oírlo hablar, no quería oírlo pronunciar mi nombre, no quería nada de él. Me tapé los oídos intentando no escuchar sus pasos a mi espalda mientras se me acercaba. "Maldita sea, Astoria, mírame".

Su mano tocó mi hombro e inmediatamente me alejé de él bruscamente, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. No eran de tristeza o dolor, eran de rabia y frustración. Hacia él, hacia mí misma por esperar cosas de una persona que siempre me había dicho que no podría dármelas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no puede armarse de valor y decir lo que de verdad siente, no lo que todos quieren escuchar?

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una persona tan _complicada_?

En parte yo tenía la culpa, por supuesto. Por haber sido ingenua, y por no escuchar. Él me había dejado en claro lo que podía ofrecerme desde el día uno, y yo con mis ínfulas de salvadora pensé que no era en serio. Pensé que necesitaba tiempo; tiempo para arreglar su vida, tiempo para pensar, para recuperarse de todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Del rechazo, de las pláticas a sus espaldas, de la pérdida de su padre. Pensé que necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo me tenía a mí. Que me necesitaba. Que yo no iba a ningún lugar.

Todo fue así hasta ahora, que caminaba por el camino de piedra hacia la salida de la Mansión Malfoy para no regresar más. Ya no podía esperar cosas de él que no llegarían.

"¡Me tenías!" Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho hasta que sentí las ganas de llorar creándome un nudo en la garganta, haciendo que casi me ahogara cuando terminé de hablar. Con la rabia carcomiéndome me giré para encararlo. Ahí estaba él, mirándome estupefacto y tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y el dolor que mis palabras –seguramente captó el verbo en pasado en la frase- en realidad le estaban causando. No podía conmigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien "¡Me tenías y me dejaste ir, Draco!"

No dijo nada, solamente se limitó a mirarme intensamente a los ojos. No, mi amor, ésta vez eso no funcionará. Al parecer entendió esto, puesto que tragó saliva repetidas veces antes de hablar.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Astoria?" Él extendió los brazos y yo negué con la cabeza, mostrándole mi decepción en una risa suave.

"Eso te pregunto yo a ti" contesté "¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de mí?".

Hubo una pausa que sentí eterna. Un brillo nostálgico apareció en los ojos mercurio de Draco, que aparentaban ser duros y fríos siempre. Incluso ahora. Otra pantalla, otra mentira usada para engañar a los demás y aparentar estar bien y por encima de toda la mierda que vivía.

"Más de lo que puedes darme" Esa fue su respuesta, tan corta pero tan profunda a la vez. Tan complicada, justo como el que la había dicho. Tal vez sí tenía razón y yo no podía darle lo que necesitaba, no importaba cuánto me esforzara. La posibilidad de esto me golpeó como un tren. Me sentí desarmada, vulnerable e inútil.

"Te he dado mi todo, Draco" murmuré y la rabia disminuyó, siendo reemplazada por dolor… y miedo a perderlo como había perdido tantas cosas. Ni siquiera yo entendía como yo funcionaba cuando se trataba de él. Era yo la que quería salir de su vida, pero ahí estaba yo - aterrada de no volver a verlo.

"Lo sé" dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima ni cambiar su expresión "Pero yo a ti aún no te he dado ni la mitad de lo que puedo ofrecerte"

Había una parte de mí que quería correr lejos, de alejarme e irme por lo fácil; pero otra parte de mí, la más obstinada y la que me controlaba la mayor parte de las veces me decía que me quedara. ¿Quería decir aquello que no estaba todo perdido? No quería creerle, pero la potestad por mis pensamientos la había perdido hace tiempo. No estaba pensando con claridad y lo sabía. Todo estaba tergiversado en mi mente. Primero pensé que tal vez podía quedarme y que él me daría lo que buscaba, luego no lo soporté más y quise salir de ahí. Ahora que estaba prácticamente con un pie en los terrenos Malfoy y uno en la salida del mismo, no sabía qué hacer.

"Estoy… cansada de esperar a que tú decidas si esto, si nosotros, valemos la pena" La voz me temblaba pero las ganas de llorar ya no estaban. En su lugar sentía unas ganas ardientes de zarandearlo y abofetearlo hasta que reaccionara. Tal vez de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Sí, eso me serviría a mí también.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, me harás decirlo" murmuró más para él que para mí mientras apartaba la mirada de mí y la concentraba en el cielo azul claro con tonos rosas del crepúsculo, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca y tenía el oído lo suficientemente desarrollado como para escucharlo. "No puedo creer que en serio me harás decirlo"

"Ya es muy tarde, Draco" contesté con amargura. Ni siquiera sé por qué la frase me salió así, si por dentro era un torbellino de emociones que demostraban lo ansiosa y asustada que estaba de lo que podría llegar Draco a decir. Le di la espalda al hombre perturbado que me perseguía, pero éste me tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso. Mi mandíbula se apretó. ¿Por qué hacía todo tan difícil?

¿Por qué no solamente podía dejarme _ir_?

"No estoy acostumbrado a esto" soltó, dubitativo. Listo, me cansé de esperar. Negué con la cabeza, me deshice de su agarre y continué mi camino. Las rejas imponentes que marcaban el final de mi camino en esa casa estaban allí, saludándome mientras sentía a Draco andar detrás de mi.

"Ten una buena vid– "

"Lo voy a decir porque necesitas escucharlo, Astoria" me interrumpió tomándome otra vez del brazo con firmeza y atrayéndome hacia él. Ésta vez no me opuse a ello. Podía oler su fragancia y su aliento golpeando mi cuello con gentileza, estremeciéndome en sus brazos. Lo miré de reojo, curiosa de poder estudiar su cara en un momento como este. A juzgar por lo que pude ver en la posición en que estaba, no parecía muy afectado; pero hablamos de Draco Malfoy, el príncipe en el arte de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Tú eres todo lo que me queda, Astoria" comenzó y sentí mis piernas flaquear, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Respiró hondo antes de continuar "Eres la única cosa en mi vida que es completamente real. Lo has sido desde que te conocí. Y–"

"Draco–"

"Maldita sea, déjame terminar" se apresuró a decir con firmeza "Tú sabes muy bien que no soy del tipo romántico que toda mujer espera, y probablemente nunca lo seré porque simplemente esas ridiculeces no van conmigo. Pero… Pero lo que tengo contigo va más allá de todos esos romanticismos. Lo nuestro es real, Astoria."

» "Y sí, estoy asustado. Asustado de que algún día te despiertes y te des cuenta de que no soy lo que quieres, que te arrepientas de estar aquí. Porque si eso llegara a pasar yo…" profirió un gemido de frustración. O miedo. Tal vez ambos. "¿Ves por qué es tan jodidamente complicado? Nunca he tenido que aceptar que estoy asustado. Un Malfoy no se asusta por estar enamorado, o no debería; ¡nadie debería, por Merlín! Y aún así aquí estoy confesándotelo porque te estoy perdiendo y ni siquiera he podido demostrarte lo mucho que me importas" Me tomó del otro brazo, haciendo que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban llenos de algo que nunca había esperado ver en esas orbes grises. No había sarcasmo ni frialdad en ellos. Solo súplica, deseo, miedo y adoración, una combinación letal en mi opinión.

"No tienes que decir más" susurré, y era verdad. No era necesario que dijera más. Pude ver como aquél miedo se desvanecía de sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba. En su lugar, había alivio y expectación.

Por su parte, mi corazón había dado un vuelco con el significado de todas sus palabras, palabras que había esperado tanto para escuchar.

Años de _sí_ y _no_ me tomaron para escucharlas. Podía él excusarse diciendo que siempre demostró sentir algo fuerte por mí, pero para mí no era suficiente. Quería escucharlo decirlo. Quería oír su voz declarando mis imaginaciones y conjeturas como ciertas. Ahora que lo había hecho, todo había cambiado.

"No te vayas. Por favor no lo hagas. Prometo cambiar, y esta vez es en serio" la mano de Draco acarició mi brazo con ternura y yo tragué saliva. Se detuvo al llegar al agarre que tenía de mi equipaje, y con la misma delicadeza me arrebató la carga del mismo. A todo esto yo sólo observé sus ojos, lo cuales no habían dejado de corresponderme la mirada. En ese momento, más absurdo que quedarme en sus brazos, era irme. Lo dejé alejar mis pertenencias de mí; él con miedo de que cambiara de opinión, yo con miedo de que al entrar de nuevo a la casa sería como antes. Sin palabras. Sin nada más que miradas robadas y _no me hagas decirlo otra vez_ de su parte.

Sin decir palabra alguna, acerqué mi rostro al de él y dejé un beso en su mejilla. Un suave roce, uno que le aseguraba que no iría a ninguna parte. En el rostro de Draco creí ver el vestigio de una sonrisa, de las genuinas, pero fue fugaz, porque él se entretuvo devolviéndome el beso en mi frente. Por muy burdo que fuese, ese gesto alejó toda duda de mi cabeza. Él y yo nunca fuimos demasiado cariñosos, no de la manera convencional, pero el cariño entre nosotros era palpable - en especial ahora. Como electricidad, él y yo congeniábamos por ser tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Ahora, todo era distinto.

Lo que se sentía distinto era Draco. Era como si un interruptor que controlaba a aquél hombre con tantos demonios se hubiera encendido con mi partida. Sin previo aviso, el rubio platinado tomó mi mano y así me condujo al interior de la mansión. Sostenía mi mano casi que con miedo, aún inquieto con todo lo sucedido, con mis impulsos de irme y, probablemente, por su propio miedo inesperado. Yo, por mi parte, sentía ese miedo y esa rabiar mermar en mi interior con cada paso que dábamos juntos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no querría irme más nunca. Ahí, con él, era donde pertenecía. Yo lo sabía y ahora él también. Todo estaría bien.

 _._

 _Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes._

 _They say love is pain. Well, darling, let's hurt tonight._


End file.
